


Sound of a broken Heart

by BebaTaylor



Category: Westlife
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebaTaylor/pseuds/BebaTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane guardò la porta chiudersi e scoppiò a piangere. Nicky se ne era appena andato.<br/>Non sapeva né come né perché ma era andato di nuovo a letto con lui. Si domandò con quale faccia avrebbe guardato Jackie quando sarebbe arrivata quel sabato, o con quale coraggio le avrebbe risposto al telefono.<br/>Singhiozzò e si diede dello stupido per aver ceduto così facilmente a Nicky. Era da quando aveva conosciuto Jackqueline – sette mesi e mezzo – che non succedeva.<br/>Con mani tremanti afferrò il cellulare, aveva un disperato bisogno di sentire la voce di Jackie. Mentre digitava il suo numero gli cadde l'occhio sull'ora. Le quattro del mattino. No, non poteva chiamarla, l'avrebbe solo spaventata. E non era sicuro che avrebbe detto qualcosa di sensato, così cambiò idea e le inviò un SMS. Prese il portafogli e tirò fuori una loro foto, baciò il viso della ragazza. Chiuse gli occhi sperando di svegliarsi e scoprire che era solo un terribile incubo.<br/>“Sei sempre nei miei pensieri. Mi manchi. Ti amo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of a broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ho iniziato questa storia ho pensato di scrivere una roba fluffluosa, poi ho deciso di aggiunere un po' di angst e alla fine è uscito questo. Ho messo l'avvertimento Alternative Universe perché le relazione amorose sono tutte sballate e perché non è Brian quello che lascia la band. È divisa in parti, due oggi, due domani. (Così me la levo dalle balle subito xD), come oneshot sarebbe stata lunga... mi è bastata "Amiche fino alla morte" Detto questo vi lascio a...

_**Sound of a Broken Heart** _

Parte I

Shane entrò nella stanza buia e si tolse la giacca, la lasciò cadere, incurante di dove sarebbe finita. Avanzò lentamente nella stanza buia, domandandosi in quale preciso punto della sua vita si fosse perso. Forse quando aveva posato per la prima volta i suoi occhi nocciola su quelli azzurri di Nicky, o quando erano usciti per la prima volta da soli per bere una birra. O forse quando le labbra morbide di Nicky si erano posate sulle sue, o quando – quella stessa sera – Nicky gli aveva detto “Scusa, sono ubriaco.”  
O quando si era comportato come se non fosse successo niente. Mentre per lui era cambiato l'intero universo. Quando aveva baciato Nicky aveva capito un sacco di cose e allo stesso tempo non aveva capito più nulla.  
Shane cercò a tentoni il mini-bar, lo trovò e lo aprì, afferrò la bottiglietta mignon di vodka e si alzò in piedi, scrollò la testa e prese le altre tre bottigliette di Vodka.  
Barcollando si sedette sul letto, aprì la bottiglietta e ne bevve più che poté in un sorso solo. Tossì e si asciugò la bocca con il dorso della mano. Chiuse gli occhi e si sdraiò sul letto.  
Nella sua testa apparvero le immagini di quella sera e di quella precedenti. Nicky che lo baciava, Nicky che lo spogliava, Nicky che lo faceva godere... Shane sorrise al ricordo, l'espressione del suo viso cambiò, quando gli ritornò in mente quello che era successo quella sera: Nicky aveva scelto a caso fra le fans, una ragazza bionda con un seno enorme, e l'aveva baciata davanti a lui. L'aveva palpata come se fosse stata l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.  
E lui si era sentito perso, come sempre, come ogni singola volta che Nicky s'intratteneva con una ragazza. Shane sbuffò e ritornò in posizione seduta, guardò la bottiglietta fra le mani – le altre le aveva abbandonate sul letto – e finì il contenuto.  
Sospirò rumorosamente e strinse gli occhi, impedendo alle lacrime di scivolare lungo le guance. Si alzò in piedi e camminò per la stanza sentendosi in gabbia, intrappolato in un rapporto che non era un vero rapporto, un qualcosa che non andava da nessuna parte.  
Nicky lo ammaliava, lo seduceva, gli faceva fare tutto quello che voleva e poi lo abbandonava come un giocattolo rotto o troppo vecchio.  
Shane ridacchiò, era proprio così che si sentiva: rotto. Il suo cuore si spezzava ogni volta che Nicky lo ignorava, il che accadeva praticamente un giorno sì e uno no.  
Si fermò quando sentì delle voci provenire dalla stanza accanto. Si avvicinò al muro e vi accostò l'orecchio. Risate, gridolini e gemiti.  
Gemiti di Nicky e della bionda. Shane rimase lì fermo ad ascoltare, strinse gli occhi e lacrime silenziose scivolarono sul suo viso. Si spostò e colpì il muro con un pugno, sperando che il dolore fisico superasse quello del suo cuore.  
Guardò il muro. Non era cambiato nulla. Il suo cuore sanguinava ancora e le mani gli facevano male. Indietreggiò quando sentì i gemiti farsi più forti, si arrampicò sul letto e s'infilò sotto le coperte, le mani sulle orecchie per non sentire Nicky che faceva l'amore con un'altra persona.  
Si raggomitolò in posizione fetale e scoppiò a piangere. Non voleva sentire, non voleva vedere, non voleva vivere.

❦❦❦

Shane sorrise, un sorriso finto, mentre abbracciava una fan. La salutò e si voltò verso l'altra ragazza in attesa. Sorrisi finti anche per lei, baci sulle guance freddi come il ghiaccio e finalmente poté entrare nello studio.  
Guardò Nicky e lo vide infilare in tasca un bigliettino.  
«Abbiamo fatto conquiste, Byrne?» esclamò allegramente Kian.  
Nicky rise, «Cosa ci posso fare se tutte le ragazze mi vogliono?» rispose con la stessa allegria.  
Shane si sentì morire. Neppure quella sera sarebbe stato suo.  
Abbassò il viso e respirò profondamente. Lo voleva così tanto, così disperatamente... il bisogno che aveva di un gesto di Nicky lo faceva impazzire. Non voleva elemosinare nulla ma allo stesso tempo era disposto ad andare da lui e pregarlo per avere un bacio, una carezza.

«Quando possiamo... noi due... cioè...» balbettò Shane quando fu finalmente solo con Nicky.  
Il biondo alzò le spalle, «Non lo so. C'è quella rossa che mi fa impazzire...» rispose con noncuranza e si passò una mano fra i capelli. «Forse domani.» aggiunse e lo baciò velocemente sulle labbra.  
Shane lo guardò andarsene e si toccò le labbra sentendole in fiamme. Un semplice tocco di Nicky lo mandava fuori di testa, come ogni volta.  
Chinò la testa e sospirò lentamente, con la schiena curva raggiunse gli altri ragazzi che ridevano e scherzavano ignari del fatto che Shane si sentisse triste e vuoto.  
Si appiccò un sorriso sulle labbra e alzò la testa, di nuovo pronto a far finta che tutto andasse bene, che fosse felice, che non ci fosse nulla che non andasse.  
Rise a una battuta di Brian, commentò con Kian le fan fuori dallo studio, scelse cosa mangiare a pranzo con Mark. Tutto, pur di non pensare a Nicky che gli girava attorno, sfiorandolo, posando le mani sulle sue spalle amichevolmente, un gesto che però non aveva il sapore dell'amicizia.  
Nicky gli sfiorò il sedere mentre gli altri non guardavano e Shane rimase fermo immobile, non respirò per qualche istante. Quando Nicky si allontanò ridendo Shane respirò lentamente, con il desiderio che Nicky tornasse e lo facesse suo. Ma non successe.  
Nicky si spostò dall'altra parte ridendo, parlando della rossa che gli aveva lasciato il biglietto.  
Shane sentì il suo cuore rompersi in mille pezzi per l'ennesima volta.

❦❦❦

Shane sbadigliò e si alzò in piedi, camminò per la stanza d'albergo mezza buia e aprì la porta.«Nicky!» disse sorpreso. Era convinto che la rossa sarebbe rimasta con lui tutta la notte.  
«Non mi fai entrare?» domandò Nicky ed entrò, senza aspettare una risposta.  
Shane richiuse la porta e guardò Nicky spogliarsi lentamente. La bocca si seccò e le mani iniziarono a tramare mentre il cuore galoppava nel petto.  
«Non vuoi?» chiese Nicky facendo scivolare a terra i boxer neri.  
Shane scosse la testa e si mosse, andò davanti a Nicky e lo guardò. Il biondo iniziò a spogliarlo e a baciarlo lentamente sul viso. Baci leggeri sulle guance e sulla fronte. Trovò la sua bocca e lo baciò con prepotenza mentre abbassava i pantaloni della tuta.  
Shane si lasciò guidare da lui come ogni volta.  
Andò sul letto mentre Nicky lo accarezza e gli ordinava cosa fare fra un bacio e l'altro. Era sempre così, Nicky ordinava e Shane eseguiva, come se fosse un cagnolino addestrato e non un ragazzo di ventitré anni.  
E mentre Shane cadeva nel suo oblio personale, pensò che avrebbe voluto rimanere così per sempre, abbracciato a Nicky.

Shane si risvegliò e tastò il letto. Trovò solo uno spazio vuoto e lenzuola fredde. Sospirò e affondò la testa nel cuscino. Succedeva ogni volta, facevano l'amore – no, era solo sesso – e quando Shane dormiva Nicky se ne andava.  
Il ragazzo sospirò si mise seduto e passò le mani sul viso. Alzò gli occhi e guardò il soffitto color panna.  
Perché Nicky non rimaneva con lui? Perché lo faceva star male? Perché lo usava come se fosse una puttana qualsiasi?  
Perché si faceva usare. Perché lui era la puttana di Nicky. Era solo quello per lui. Qualcuno con cui sfogarsi. Qualcuno da trattare male. Qualcuno da non amare.  
Shane si alzò e andò in bagno, aprì l'acqua della doccia. Si domandò se ci fosse qualcosa che potesse fare per cambiare la situazione.  
Non gli venne in mente nulla e, mentre l'acqua calda scendeva su di lui, pianse.  
Pianse per se stesso, per quell'amore non ricambiato, per quell'amore che esisteva solo per lui.

❦❦❦

Shane guardò Nicky che chiacchierava con una ragazza e si sentì mancare. Meno di cinque minuti prima si erano baciati nell'ascensore e ora Nicky ci provava tranquillamente con quella.  
Shane sospirò e si guardò attorno, deciso a trovare anche lui una ragazza per la notte. Se Nicky lo faceva poteva farlo anche lui.  
Avanzò lentamente e si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di una ragazza perfetta per quella notte, la trovò. Era da sola, la testa china mentre scriveva un SMS, i capelli ricci le ricadevano attorno al viso dandole un'aria selvaggia.  
Le si avvicinò e le sorrise. «Ciao.» disse, non sapendo come iniziare la conversazione.  
La ragazza alzò il viso e infilò il cellulare in tasca. «Ciao.»  
Shane deglutì, la ragazza era più carina di quanto si aspettasse. I grandi occhi castani erano circondate da ciglia folte e le labbra carnose erano piegate in un sorriso. «Io sono... sono Shane.» balbettò sentendosi stupido.  
«Lo so.» ridacchiò lei, una risata argentina che fece sorridere Shane. «Mi chiamo Jackqueline.» si presentò, «Ma puoi chiamarmi Jackie.»  
Shane sorrise sentendosi bene, dimenticando Nicky, il bacio con lui e il suo comportamento. Mentre parlava con Jackie, per la prima volta da molto tempo, si sentì felice.

Parte II

Shane mugugnò e si girò su un fianco, abbracciò Jackie e le baciò la spalla. «Non voglio andare.» mormorò. «Voglio stare qui con te.»  
«Devi andare, tesoro, altrimenti Lou ti farà il culo.» rise lei, con quella risata che Shane amava.  
«Voglio stare qui con te.» ripeté Shane stringendosi a lei e posando la testa sul suo seno. «Mi mancherai.»  
«Mi mancherai anche tu.» disse lei accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Shane sospirò, «Non puoi venire?» domandò. «Per favore!»  
Jackie continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli in silenzio. «Devo lavorare Shane, lo sai.» rispose, «Però il fine settimana sono libera.» aggiunse e Shane alzò la testa sorridendo, «Sarò tutta tua.» sussurrò Jackie e Shane la baciò.

«Sembra che tu stia partendo per la guerra!» esclamò Kian prendendo in giro Shane che continuava a voltarsi per guardare Jackie che era rimasta al di là dei controlli dell'aeroporto.  
«Mi manca.» rispose lui.  
«Ma se non siamo ancora partiti!» disse Brian. «Dio, sei proprio innamorato di Jackie!»  
«Ed era anche ora!» esclamò Mark.  
Shane arrossì sentendosi completamente in imbarazzo. «La smettete?» si lamentò.  
Nicky gli passò accanto, gli sfiorò la parte bassa della schiena, «Se non sei stanco stasera potremmo...» lasciò cadere la frase e guardò Shane.  
Lui si scostò come se avesse ricevuto una scossa. «No.» disse, «Io sto con Jackie da sei mesi, in caso te lo fossi dimenticato.» sibilò e si allontanò. Non era sicuro di amarla totalmente ma l'ultima cosa che voleva era tradirla e farle del male.

❦❦❦

Shane guardò la porta chiudersi e scoppiò a piangere. Nicky se ne era appena andato.  
Non sapeva né come né perché ma era andato di nuovo a letto con lui. Si domandò con quale faccia avrebbe guardato Jackie quando sarebbe arrivata quel sabato, o con quale coraggio le avrebbe risposto al telefono.  
Singhiozzò e si diede dello stupido per aver ceduto così facilmente a Nicky. Era da quando aveva conosciuto Jackqueline – sette mesi e mezzo – che non succedeva.  
Con mani tremanti afferrò il cellulare, aveva un disperato bisogno di sentire la voce di Jackie. Mentre digitava il suo numero gli cadde l'occhio sull'ora. Le quattro del mattino. No, non poteva chiamarla, l'avrebbe solo spaventata. E non era sicuro che avrebbe detto qualcosa di sensato, così cambiò idea e le inviò un SMS. Prese il portafogli e tirò fuori una loro foto, baciò il viso della ragazza. Chiuse gli occhi sperando di svegliarsi e scoprire che era solo un terribile incubo.

“Sei sempre nei miei pensieri. Mi manchi. Ti amo.”

❦❦❦

Shane strinse Jackie con tanta forza da lasciarla senza respiro. «Mi sei mancata tanto.» le sussurrò.  
Lei rise e gli baciò la guancia. «Non ci vediamo da lunedì!» disse e fece un passo indietro, «Mi sei mancato anche tu.» mormorò dolcemente.  
Shane sorrise, sollevato. Per un singolo istante aveva temuto che Jackie lo lasciasse, che avesse scoperto ogni cosa. Sorrise ancora di più e le prese le mani, intrecciando le dite con le sue. La baciò sulle labbra e le sussurrò che l'amava.

«Per fortuna che sei arrivata, Shane stava diventando insopportabile!» esclamò Brian.  
«Insopportabile?» chiese Jackie, «Li hai fatti impazzire?» esclamò rivolgendosi a Shane e scompigliandogli i capelli.  
Shane rimase in silenzio, temendo che Nicky, seduto accanto a Jackie parlasse e rivelasse il vero motivo per cui lui era così insopportabile in quei giorni.  
«Andava in giro con un muso lungo!» rise Mark.  
«L'altra sera si è addormentato mentre tornavamo in albergo e mi ha abbracciato mormorando il tuo nome!» disse Kian, «Brr, pensavo che mi avrebbe baciato!» fece una faccia disgustata e rise.  
«Stavi scambiando Kian per me?» domandò Jackie scostandosi da Shane.  
Lui scrollò le spalle. «Dormivo.» rispose, «Ti stavo sognando.» mormorò.  
Jackie rise e lo abbracciò. «Ti manco così tanto?» gli sussurrò e gli sfiorò il viso.  
Shane annuì, sentendosi sollevato. «Sì.» rispose, voltò il viso verso di lei e la baciò velocemente sulle labbra. Gli sembrò di sentire Nicky sospirare. Lo guardò per un breve istante domandandosi cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
Nicky ricambiò lo sguardo e gli sorrise alzando un sopracciglio, Shane distolse lo sguardo e strinse Jackie.  
Lei sbadigliò e posò la testa sulla sua spalla. «Stanca?» domandò passandole una mano fra i capelli, Jackie annuì. «Andiamo in camera?»  
«Sì.» sbadigliò lei.  
Shane sorrise e l'aiutò ad alzarsi. «Noi andiamo.» disse agli altri.  
Si scambiarono la buona notte e Shane condusse Jackie nella loro camera.  
«Hai veramente sonno!» rise Shane quando vide Jackie sbadigliare nuovamente.  
«Sono esausta.» disse lei lasciandosi cadere sul letto, «Saranno state le tre ore di ritardo dell'aereo.»  
Shane si sedette accanto a lei e posò una mano sulla pancia, giocò con l'orlo della maglietta e sorrise. «Stanca quanto?» domandò e si chinò per baciarla sulle labbra.  
«Per quello non sono mai stanca.» rispose Jackie, alzò le braccia e attirò a sé Shane.  
Lui sorrise e la baciò nuovamente, infilò le mani sotto alla maglietta e le sfiorò i fianchi. «Mi fa piacere.» sussurrò, «Perché mi sei mancata tantissimo.»

❦❦❦

Shane aprì gli occhi, gli era sembrato che qualcuno bussasse alla porta, rimase in ascolto e, visto che non sentiva più nulla, chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.  
«Chi è che rompe le palle?» borbotto Jackie.  
«Non lo so.» rispose Shane e si sedette sul letto, «Vado a vedere.» si alzò e indossò i jeans.  
«Nicky!» esclamò quando aprì la porta. «Cosa ci fai qui?»  
Il biondo lo spinse da parte ed entrò, «Volevo vederti.» disse e gettò un'occhiata sprezzante a Jackie.  
«Adesso?» domandò Shane e si sentì stupido per la domanda sciocca che aveva fatto.  
«Adesso.» disse Nicky e si sedette sul letto.  
«Sei ubriaco?» sbottò Jackie, «Torna nella tua stanza.»  
Nicky sbuffò, «Voglio solo divertirmi un po'» disse guardando Shane.  
Lui rimase fermo senza sapere cosa fare. Deglutì mentre guardava Nicky seduto sul suo letto.  
«Nicky!» esclamò Jackie, «Torna nella tua stanza, voglio dormire!»  
«Io non ho sonno.» replicò lui, Jackie sbuffò e tornò sotto le coperte.  
«Vai in camera tua.» esclamò Shane, si avvicinò a Nicky e lo fece alzare in piedi. «Adesso.» ringhiò.  
Nicky rise, «Pensavo saresti stato contento...» disse mentre Shane lo trascinava fuori dalla porta. «Di solito mi preghi di restare con te.»  
Shane si morse l'interno delle guance, «Jackie è qui.» mormorò.  
Nicky gli accarezzò il viso e Shane chiuse gli occhi e respirò lentamente. «Lo so che sono io il tuo preferito.» sussurrò sulle sue labbra e lo baciò.  
Shane si ritrasse, «Smettila, Nicky.» implorò ma Nicky lo afferrò nuovamente e lo baciò con prepotenza.  
«Basta.» pigolò Shane anche se il suo corpo gli gridava che ne voleva ancora.  
Nicky sorrise soddisfatto, prese la mano di Shane e lo condusse nella sua camera.  
«No.» disse Shane, «Devi smetterla.» disse e fece un passo indietro. «Io amo Jackie, adesso.»  
Nicky sorrise e piegò la testa di lato, «Non dire così.»  
«Io la amo.» disse Shane, più per convincere se stesso che Nicky. «Non m'interessi più.»  
«Sei veramente innamorato di quella puttanella?» sputò Nicky.  
Shane strinse i pugni. «Come l'hai chiamata?» chiese e sperò di aver capito male.  
«Puttanella.» ripeté Nicky. «Jackie è una puttanella.»  
Shane avanzò e colpi Nicky con uno schiaffo. «Non chiamarla così.» ringhiò, «Lei è la mia donna.»  
Nicky si massaggiò la guancia dolorante. «Preferisci lei a me?» sibilò e Shane annuì con decisione, «Me la pagherai.» disse ed entrò in camera sua. Shane guardò la porta chiusa e sospirò, si passò una mano sulle labbra per cancellare il sapore di Nicky e tornò da Jackie.  
«Nicky sta bene?» mormorò Jackie.  
«È solo sbronzo.» rispose Shane, «Dormi.» sussurrò mentre le baciava una guancia. Sospirò e si accoccolò vicino a lei, sperò che Nicky non facesse una stronzata come raccontare tutto a Jackie. Sospirò nuovamente e si disse che era stato lui a fare la stronzata del secolo tradendo Jackie.  
Si ripromise di raccontarle tutto, un giorno.  
Forse.

❦❦❦

«No.» esclamò Shane.  
Nicky sorrise e piegò la testa di lato, «Sì, invece.» ribatté, «So che lo farai.» si fermò e fece un passo avanti verso Shane, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lui. «Altrimenti racconto ogni cosa alla tua cara puttanella.»  
Shane sbiancò e strinse i pugni. «Tu non lo farai.» esclamò, «Lascia Jackie fuori da questa storia. Lasciaci in pace.»  
Nicky rise e sfiorò il viso dell'altro, Shane si scostò come se il suo tocco lo avesse bruciato. «Oh, sì che lo farò.» sussurrò chinando il viso verso di lui, «Le dirò che l'hai tradita la stessa sera in cui sei partito, che hai baciato un altro quando lei era qui...» si fermò e osservò il viso di Shane che diventava sempre più pallido. «E che sei andato da lei solo per vendicarti.»  
«No!» gridò Shane, «Non farlo, per favore!» lo supplicò.  
«Oh, lo farò, lo farò se non fai quello che ti dico.»  
Shane strinse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi. «Cosa vuoi che faccia?» mormorò, aprì gli occhi e si trovò il viso sorridente di Nicky davanti a lui, «Non dirle nulla, ti prego!»  
Nicky sorrise e gli sfiorò il viso con il dorso delle dita, «Tutto quello che voglio» sussurrò, «E non le dirò nulla.» soffiò sulle sue labbra prima di baciarlo.

❦❦❦

Shane entrò nella doccia e aprì l'acqua calda al massimo, si mise sotto il getto e scivolò lentamente sul piatto della doccia. Si sentiva male per quello che aveva fatto a Jackie e a se stesso.  
Si strinse le ginocchia al petto e posò la fronte su di esse mentre le spalle venivano scosse dai singhiozzi. L'acqua bollente bruciava sulla pelle ma non era nulla in confronto al dolore che provava per quello che aveva fatto. Avrebbe dovuto raccontare ogni cosa a Jackie, da come era iniziata quella non-relazione con Nicky al perché quella sera era andato da lei.  
Sospirò e reclinò la testa posandola contro la piastrelle azzurro chiaro. Lentamente sospirò e si alzò in piedi, regolò la temperatura dell'acqua e afferrò il doccia schiuma.  
Strizzò gli occhi e scosse la testa per cancellare quelle lacrime. Sospirò lentamente e verso il doccia schiuma sulla mano. Fissò il liquido biancastro e sperò che oltre a lavarlo fuori, quel liquido lo avrebbe pulito anche dentro, perché in quel momento si sentiva terribilmente sporco.  
Non voleva perdere Jackie ma... non voleva perdere neppure Nicky. Mentre si lavava pensò a quale messaggio inviare a Jackie.

“Sei sempre nei miei pensieri. Mi manchi. Ti amo tanto.”

Parte III

Shane non stava ascoltando le parole di Jackie o quelle del televisore. Pensava a cosa fare per poter uscire da quella assurda situazione. Era stato tre mesi in tour e per quasi tre mesi era andato a letto con Nicky, tradendo Jackie.  
Si domandò come facesse Nicky ad incantarlo in quel modo, ad abbassare – per non dire annullare – tutte le sue difese, o come l'avesse ricattato in quel modo, a come si fosse fatto ricattare perché avrebbe potuto dirgli di no e raccontare ogni cosa a Jackie. Sospirò e si appoggiò allo schienale del divano.  
«Tutto bene, tesoro?» domandò Jackie e posò la mano sul ginocchio di Shane.  
Lui la guardò e annuì lentamente. «Sì, sono solo stanco.» disse e le sorrise, le passò una mano fra i capelli e giocò con uno dei ricci, passandoci sopra le dita e stirandolo per poi farlo tornare in posizione naturale; di solito lo aiutava a rilassarsi ma in quel momento neppure quel gesto lo aiutò.  
Jackie sorrise e s'inginocchiò sul divano e lo abbracciò. Shane sentì il suo respiro sulla pelle e chiuse gli occhi cercando di rilassarsi.  
«Sei teso.» mormorò Jackie massaggiandogli una spalla. «Spostati.» gli disse e Shane scivolò in avanti mentre lei si sistemò dietro di lui.  
Jackie iniziò un lento massaggio; dopo pochi minuti si fermò e fece scendere le mani lungo i fianchi del ragazzo.  
«Cosa fai?» domandò lui.  
«Ti tolgo la maglietta.» rispose lei, «M'intralcia nel massaggio.»  
Shane annuì e alzò le braccia, Jackie gettò la maglietta sul divano accanto a lei, riprese a massaggiarlo lentamente.  
Shane chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a sentire i muscoli rilassarsi. Pensò che era così che doveva andare: solo lui e Jackie e nessun altro attorno a loro.  
Dopo qualche minuto Jackie smise di massaggiare la schiena di Shane, gli baciò la spalla e posò il viso contro di essa, respirando lentamente. Lo abbracciò cingendogli la vita; Shane spostò le mani dalle sue ginocchia e le posò su quelle di Jackie e fece scivolare le dita fra quelle di lei.  
«Perché non ce ne andiamo da qualche parte, io e te, da soli?» propose lui, gli occhi ancora chiusi, le mani di Jackie strette nelle sue, «Una settimana mi andrebbe bene. È tanto che non rimaniamo completamente soli...» mormorò. Anche se loro due erano a Sligo e Nicky a Dublino, quei duecentodieci km che separavano le due città gli sembravano pochissime.  
«Mi piacerebbe tantissimo.» sussurrò Jackie stringendosi a lui.  
Shane sorrise e con la schiena andò all'indietro, spingendo delicatamente Jackie verso lo schienale del divano. «Dove vorresti andare?» chiese.  
«Non lo so.» rispose lei, «In un posto caldo, al mare e con una spiaggia di sabbia finissima.»  
Shane rise e annuì. «Piacerebbe anche a me.» mormorò. Era sempre più convinto che fosse una buona idea allontanarsi dall'Irlanda e da Nicky. Jackie iniziò ad accarezzargli il torace, con gesti pigri, dolci e innocenti. Shane si rilassò nuovamente e alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi fissi sul lampadario di ottone, respirò piano e chiuse gli occhi.  
Jackie continuò a sfiorarlo, «Ti stai rilassando?» domandò.  
«Sì.» soffiò lui. «Mi rilasso sempre quando sono con te.» disse. E sperò che continuasse così; afferrò le mani di Jackie e le strinse, le portò alle labbra e le baciò dolcemente, scivolò in avanti e si voltò verso la ragazza. Sorrise e l'abbracciò.  
«Domani vai dal tuo capo e gli chiedi di darti una settimana di ferie.» le disse prima di baciarla, «E se ti dice no... bhe, digli che è un mio ordine!»  
Jackie rise e gli cinse il collo con le braccia. «Lo farò!» disse e lo baciò, «Ma sono sicura che mi dirà di sì!»  
Shane sorrise e la strinse a sé, «Non vedo l'ora di essere su una bellissima spiaggia con te.» sussurrò al suo orecchio. “Non vedo l'ora di essere lontano da Nicky.” pensò.

❦❦❦

Shane guardò fuori dalla finestra e sorrise nel vedere Jackie sdraiata su un lettino di plastica bianca. Erano in un piccolo bungalow che dava su una delle spiagge delle Barbados. Erano lì da due giorni e sarebbero rimasti per un'altra settimana.  
Passò la bottiglietta d'acqua da una mano all'altra e uscì, mentre percorreva il piccolo vialetto aprì la bottiglia dal tappo azzurro.  
«Tieni.» disse e passò la bottiglia a Jackie.  
Lei lo ringraziò e sorseggiò l'acqua per poi posare la bottiglia sul tavolino accanto a lei. Shane si sdraiò sull'altro lettino e si girò su un fianco per guardare la sua ragazza. Sorrise mentre fissava il corpo leggermente abbronzato e il naso che incominciava a diventare rosso. «Hai messo la crema?» le domandò, «Stai iniziando a diventare rossa.»  
Jackie annuì, «Sì, l'ho messa.» rispose, «Però, se vuoi puoi mettermene ancora...» disse togliendosi gli occhiali da sole e fissò Shane con un sorriso.  
Sorrise anche lui e si alzò, afferrò il contenitore della crema solare e si sedette dietro Jackie e iniziò a spalmare la crema sulla schiena. Jackie gemette e chiuse gli occhi godendosi il massaggio di Shane. Lui le baciò la nuca e ridacchiò quando i capelli gli solleticarono il naso.  
Il cellulare del ragazzo iniziò a suonare rompendo la tranquillità di quel momento, Shane sbuffò e si allungò per prendere il telefono e fissò lo schermo dove lampeggiava il nome di Nicky.  
«Cosa vuole?» domandò Jackie sbirciando.  
Shane alzò le spalle. «Rompere.» rispose e si alzò in piedi. «Torno subito.» disse baciandole la testa.  
«Cosa vuoi?» esclamò bruscamente rispondendo alla chiamata.  
«È così che mi saluti?» disse Nicky, «Speravo in un qualcosa di più carino... che ne so, qualcosa come tesoro, amore mio...»  
Shane rimase in silenzio ed entrò nel bungalow.  
«Ma quelle paroline dolci le riservi per Jackie, vero?» continuò Nicky. «Volevo sapere solo perché non mi hai detto nulla sul fatto che adesso sei alle Barbados. L'ho scoperto solo perché sono venuto a Sligo e ho trovato tua madre che ritirava la posta.»  
«Lo sanno solo i nostri genitori.» disse Shane, «Non abbiamo detto nulla a nessuno, volevamo un po' di privacy.»  
Nicky rise. «Privacy? Potevate stare qui, non vi avrei disturbato!»  
Shane sbuffò e andò alla finestra, posò la fronte sul vetro e fissò Jackie che si sdraiava prona. «E devo crederci? Sei a Sligo, adesso.» sospirò e si staccò dal vetro. «La privacy con te non esiste.»  
«Avevamo un accordo.» gli ricordò Nicky.  
«Che non comprendeva queste cose.» esclamò Shane e si voltò dando le spalle alla finestra.  
«Però io voglio vederti.» disse Nicky, «Adesso.»  
Shane sospirò esausto da tutta quella situazione. «Non posso.» sussurrò, «Arrangiati, trovati una fan e scopala.»  
Nicky rise nuovamente, «Ma io non voglio una fan, voglio te.» mormorò, «Tanto lo so che sono ancora il tuo preferito.»  
Shane iniziò ad irritarsi. «Io amo Jackie.» disse, «Lasciaci in pace.» esclamò e chiuse la chiamata, spense il cellulare e lo abbandonò sul divano del piccolo soggiorno. Lentamente tornò in giardino e si sedette sul lettino libero e osservò il viso di Jackie.  
«Cosa voleva?» mormorò lei.  
«Rompere.» rispose lui e si alzò per poi sedersi sul lettino di lei. Respirò a fondo e le sfiorò la parte basse della schiena. Si domandò se quello che aveva detto Nicky fosse vero, se lui fosse ancora il suo preferito. Giocò con i laccetti delle mutandine del bikini di Jackie e le fissò la schiena.  
«Mi metti la crema sulle gambe?» domandò lei, la testa posata sulle braccia.  
Shane si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, «Certo.» rispose e riprese in mano la bottiglietta di crema protettiva. Massaggiò delicatamente le gambe di Jackie chiedendosi cosa dovesse fare per uscire da quella situazione; perché doveva uscirne, prima che fosse troppo tardi, prima che Nicky dicesse tutto a Jackie per ripicca.  
Quando finì di spalmare la crema si sdraiò su Jackie e le baciò una guancia. «Ti amo.» sussurrò.  
Jackie sorrise, gli occhi chiusi. «Ti amo anche io.» mormorò.  
Shane sorrise e le accarezzò i capelli, le baciò una spalla respirando il profumo di sole, mare e crema, si alzò e andò a sedersi sull'altro lettino. Aveva un bisogno disperato di sentire da Jackie quelle due parole, tutti i giorni, tutte le ore, ogni momento. Solo che lei, oltre a dirglielo, glielo dimostrava continuamente. Non era gelosa come la sua ex Gillian, non lo assillava continuamente quando era in giro per la promozione o per il tour e soprattutto, lo rispettava.  
Lo amava come Nicky non era capace di fare. Nicky amava solo se stesso.  
Con un sospiro Shane si sdraiò e indossò gli occhiali da sole.  
Voleva chiamare Nicky e dirgli che poteva andarsene a quel paese, che non sarebbe più stato ai suoi ordini... ma sapeva di non poterlo fare.  
Non voleva rischiare che lui raccontasse ogni cosa a Jackie. Doveva farlo lui ma non ne aveva il coraggio.  
«Sposami.» esclamò improvvisamente e si mise seduto.  
Jackie si rigirò e lo guardò, «Cosa?»  
Shane si avvicinò a lei e si sedette. «Sposami.» ripeté, «Sposiamoci.»  
Jackie sorrise e si mise seduta, «Dici sul serio?» domandò.  
Lui annuì e sorrise, un sorriso luminoso. «Sì, dico sul serio.» rispose, si guardò attorno, vide la bottiglietta d'acqua, svitò il tappo, prese l'anello blu e afferrò la mano sinistra di Jackie. «Prometto che ti prenderò un anello come si deve al più presto.» disse, baciò il dorso della mano con delicatezza e infilò l'anello di plastica blu all'anulare di Jackie.  
Lei sorrise ancora di più e guardò la mano, «Fai sul serio...» mormorò.  
Shane le baciò la fronte, «Mai stato così serio.» disse.  
«Quando?» sussurrò Jackie alzando il viso.  
Shane scrollò le spalle, «Quando vuoi.» rispose abbracciandola, «Anche adesso.»  
Lei rise e si spostò quel tanto che bastava per poterlo guardare, «Se torno a casa sposata mamma mi uccide perché non le ho detto nulla!» cinguettò.  
Anche Shane rise, «Sì, giusto, anche mia madre lo farebbe.» concordò sentendosi sempre più felice. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, ogni cosa sarebbe andata al suo posto. «Ma non mi hai ancora dato una risposta!»  
Jackie lo baciò. «Sì.» mormorò contro le sue labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, «Voglio sposarti.»

❦❦❦

«Congratulazioni!» esclamò Kian.  
Shane sorrise e sorseggiò la birra. «Grazie.»  
Nicky, seduto accanto a lui, sbuffò. «Non mi avevi detto che volevi chiedere a Jackqueline di sposarti.» disse con tono freddo, tagliente.  
Shane si bloccò, il bicchiere a metà strada fra il tavolo e le labbra. «È stata una cosa istintiva, non l'avevo programmato.» si giustificò e si rese conto che non doveva giustificarsi. Jackie era la sua ragazza – ora fidanzata – e aveva il diritto di chiederle di diventare sua moglie.  
Nicky sbuffò nuovamente, «Lei non mi piace.» disse lui. Gli altri li ignoravano, tropo presi dalle loro chiacchiere e Nicky si girò verso Shane, si passò una mano fra i capelli e l'abbassò, posandola su la coscia dell'altro. «Non voglio che ti sposi con lei.» sussurrò.  
Shane guardò davanti, reprimendo l'impulso di spostare la mano di Nicky dalla coscia al punto in cui voleva essere toccato. «Io la amo e la sposerò.» disse e sperò di essere risultato convincente.  
Nicky fece un mezzo sorriso e spostò di un poco la mano. «No, non la sposerai.» sussurrò, «Io non lo voglio.» un altro sussurro e questa volta le sue labbra toccarono l'orecchio di Shane che s'irrigidì ancora di più.  
«Lo farò, la sposerò e saremo felici.» disse Shane e strinse i pugni mentre Nicky si faceva sempre più vicino. Guardò Kian e Brian che parlavano e si chiese come mai non si fossero accorti di nulla, si ricordò che loro non si accorgevano di quello che accadeva fra lui e Nicky.  
«Non lo farai.» mormorò Nicky e Shane lo guardò: gli occhi azzurri dell'altro erano freddi e cattivi. Bruscamente si alzò e quasi rovesciò la birra per terra, posò il bicchiere sul tavolo e si voltò, diretto verso il bagno degli uomini.  
«Se la sposi te ne pentirai.» gli disse Nicky quando lo raggiunse.  
Shane lo scrutò a lungo, prese un respiro profondo. «Tu non farai nulla.» esclamò.  
Nicky rise e scrollò le spalle, «Tu sei mio.» soffiò, «E se la sposi te ne pentirai.» ripeté prima di andarsene.

 

Shane abbracciò Jackie e le baciò la nuca prima di passarle la mano fra i capelli. «Ti preferisco quando li lasci al naturale.» mormorò facendo passare le ciocche lisce fra le dita.  
Lei mugugnò qualcosa e sbadigliò. «Sono bella ugualmente, vero?» mormorò alzando il viso e guardandolo.  
Lui sorrise dolcemente e le toccò il viso. «Sei sempre bella.» rispose e la baciò sulle labbra e la strinse a sé, respirando il suo profumo; posò la guancia sulla testa di Jackie e chiuse gli occhi.  
Erano un paio di settimane che Nicky non gli stava più addosso, che non gli ripeteva di non sposare Jackie, che non lo tartassava più.  
Inspirò lentamente e sfiorò il braccio di Jackie. «Dobbiamo andare, altrimenti perdiamo l'aereo.» mormorò; dovevano andare a Dublino per il battesimo di Lilly-Sue, la seconda figlia di Brian e Kerry.  
Jackie annuì pigramente e si scostò, stiracchiò le braccia e sbadigliò. «Vado prima io.» borbottò alzandosi e andando verso il bagno.  
Shane la guardò e sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa contro la tastiera del letto. Ritornare a Dublino voleva dire rivedere Nicky. Non voleva rivederlo se non fosse stato strettamente necessario.  
L'unica cosa che lo consolava era che sarebbero rimasti lì due tre giorni e poi sarebbero tornati a Sligo per iniziare i preparativi del matrimonio. Sorrise nel pensare al suo matrimonio con Jackie. Ormai ne era più che convinto, lui l'amava e voleva passare il resto della sua vita con lei.  
«Shane!» lo chiamò Jackie, «Dormi?»  
Lui aprì gli occhi e sorrise. «No.» rispose, si alzò in piedi e baciò Jackie che si era già vestita, «Arrivo subito.» disse e scappò in bagno.

❦❦❦

Shane sorrise nel vedere Jackie che stringeva la piccola Lilly-Sue e pensò che sarebbe stata una madre perfetta. La guardò mentre sorrideva alla piccola che le stringeva l'indice con la mano piccola e paffuta.  
«Stai facendo pratica?» domandò Mark.  
Jackie sorrise e non rispose, guardò Shane e ridacchiò. «Stiamo facendo pratica, secondo te?»  
Shane arrossì e abbassò la testa, imbarazzato. «È un po' presto.» borbottò imbarazzato, allungò una mano e sfiorò la bambina.  
«Troppo presto per i miei gusti.» s'intromise Nicky staccandosi dalla parete dove era appoggiato.  
«Non è mai troppo presto.» cinguettò Brian prendendo in braccio Lilly-Sue. «Lo capirai quando avrai un figlio anche tu.»  
Nicky scosse la testa e si sedette fra Shane e Jackie, posò le braccia sullo schienale del divano e con la mano destra sfiorò la nuca di Shane. «Sono ancora giovane per avere dei bambini.»  
Shane si chinò in avanti per fuggire al tocco di Nicky e si domandò se lo stesse facendo apposta, si disse di sì, che Nicky lo stava facendo apposta.  
La piccola Molly trotterellò fino al divano e si arrampicò sulle ginocchia di Jackqueline, lei la fece mettere comoda e le accarezzò la testa. «Stai viziando le mie figlie.» esclamò Brian che nel frattempo aveva passato Lilly-Sue a Kerry.  
Jackie rise, «Sono così adorabili che non ne posso fare a meno.» disse, «E lasciamele viziare, visto che le vedo pochissimo.»  
«Potreste trasferirvi qui.» propose Brian.  
«È un'idea perfetta.» esclamò Nicky, «Che ne dici, Shay?»  
«No!» esclamò Shane a voce così alta che tutti lo guardarono e Molly si strinse a Jackie, «No,» riprese a parlare con voce normale, «io e Jackie preferiamo restare a Sligo, vicino alle nostre famiglie.»  
Jackie annuì, «Sì, preferiamo rimanere a Sligo.»  
Nicky non disse nulla e spostò le mani in grembo. «Ma Dublino è più grande, non dovresti muoverti quando abbiamo qualcosa qui...» disse guardando Shane.  
Lui rimase in silenzio e si alzò in piedi, si avvicinò al tavolo e si versò un bicchiere di vino bianco. «Preferisco stare a Sligo.» borbottò. “Lontano da te.” pensò mentre beveva lentamente.  
Nicky lo guardò e sorrise alzando un sopracciglio, Shane ebbe l'impulso di afferrare Jackie e andare via, lontano da Nicky.  
C'era qualcosa in lui, lo sguardo, il modo di fare, il sorriso, che lo inquietava e gli faceva venire voglia di scappare lontano.  
Deglutì il vino e respirò a fondo.

❦❦❦

Nicky si avvicinò a Shane e lo guardò. «Come procedono i preparativi?» domandò sfiorando il tavolo accanto a lui.  
Shane strinse le labbra e si chiese cosa fosse tutto quell'interessamento. «Bene.» rispose, «Stiamo decidendo la chiesa.»  
Nicky annuì e sorrise come se la cosa gli interessasse. «Bene.» mormorò. Si girò e guardò il viso dell'altro. «Sei sicuro che è la scelta giusta?» domandò. «Credo che potresti pentirtene.» soffiò sulle labbra di Shane. Fece un passo indietro e sorrise.  
«Ricorda che io ti avevo avvertito.» disse, «Jackie non mi piace, lo sai. E non voglio che la sposi.»  
Shane fece un passo indietro e si trovò contro il muro. «Per favore, non dirle nulla.» supplicò. Nicky sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli. «Tu fai quello che voglio e la tua amata Jackie non saprà nulla.»  
Shane scosse la testa. «Basta.» disse, «Non puoi ricattarmi per sempre.» esclamò trovando un po' di coraggio.  
Nicky sorrise beffardo e piegò la testa di lato. «Tu credi?» domandò.  
Shane annuì sempre più convinto. «Sì.» esclamò, «Sì, altrimenti racconto qualcosa io ai tuoi genitori.»  
Nicky rise ancora più forte, «Non lo faresti mai.»  
Shane annuì e si spostò di lato, «Non sfidarmi.» disse e uscì dalla stanza; si fermò lungo il corridoio e respirò a fondo, si sentiva spossato, come se avesse corso a lungo. Chiuse gli occhi e posò la testa contro la parete; strinse una mano nell'altra e sfiorò il cerchietto d'oro bianco che portava all'anulare sinistro.  
«Lo sto facendo per Jackie.» mormorò sfiorando l'anello e lo fece ruotare, «Lo faccio per lei.»

❦❦❦

Stavano festeggiando il terzo posto di “Obvious” nella classifica Irlandese, erano solo loro, Shane e Jackie, Brian e Kerry – le bambine erano con i nonni materni –, Mark, Kian con Jodi – l'aveva conosciuta qualche mese prima – e Nicky.  
Jackie stava chiacchierando con Kerry e Jodi, erano sedute sul divano e Kerry stava dando qualche consiglio sull'organizzazione del matrimonio a Jackie.  
Shane le osservava mentre beveva la sua birra.  
«Ancora della stessa idea?»  
Shane sobbalzò quando sentì la voce di Nicky e si voltò lentamente, quasi temesse di trovare il diavolo dietro di lui e non il suo compagno di band. «Sempre.» rispose. «Non ho cambiato idea.»  
Nicky sorrise e gli posò la mano sulla spalla, «Lo faccio per te.» mormorò, «Quella non è la donna giusta per te.»  
«Lei è la donna giusta per me.» replicò Shane e sentì l'irritazione, ma anche la paura, crescere dentro di lui.  
«Se ne sei convinto...» il tono di Nicky era calmo, quasi di sufficienza. Scoccò un'ultima occhiata a Shane e se ne andò, sotto lo sguardo sbigottito dell'altro.  
Lo guardò temendo che andasse da Jackie e le rivelasse ogni cosa ma Nicky, invece, raggiunse Mark, Kian e Brian. Shane sospirò dal sollievo e andò verso di loro.

Shane e Jackie erano in un angolo appartato a parlare, anche se in realtà non facevano altro che guardarsi negli occhi. Shane afferrò la mano di lei e toccò l'anello che le aveva regalato: un semplice cerchio di oro bianco con un brillante da un carato e mezzo.  
«Sei stanca?» le domandò lui.  
Jackie scosse la testa, «No, non sono stanca.» rispose con voce languida e dolce, «Sono solo un po' sbronza!» ridacchiò.  
«Eccoli qua i due piccioncini.» esclamò Nicky raggiungendoli.  
Shane non disse nulla mentre Jackie sorrise.  
«Cara Jackie, vuoi sapere qualcosa di divertente su Shane?» domandò Nicky e posò un braccio sulle spalle di Shane.  
«No!» esclamò il ragazzo.  
«Certo!» disse divertita Jackie. Anche gli altri li raggiunsero.  
«Cosa sai che non non sappiamo?» domandò Mark.  
«Stiamo sempre insieme,» esclamò Kian, «se sai qualcosa che non sappiamo devi dircelo!» scherzò.  
Shane fissò i suoi amici e si sentì in trappola. Sapeva bene cosa avrebbe raccontato Nicky. «Ma no, non c'è nulla che non sapete!» disse sperando che gli altri – soprattutto Jackie – cambiassero idea. Nicky sorrise e Shane capì che avrebbe raccontato tutto, la sua ultima speranza era che Jackie non credesse a una sola parola.  
«Sai Jackie,» cominciò Nicky e strinse la presa sulla spalla di Shane, «Ti ricordi quando l'anno scorso siamo andati in Germania?» la ragazza annuì e Nicky sorrise. «Quella sera il tuo caro Shane ti ha tradito.»  
Jackie aprì la bocca sorpresa, «Cosa?» strillò e guardò Shane, lui ricambiò lo sguardo sentendosi male.  
Nicky annuì, «Non solo quella sera ma anche quelle successive.» sorrise e continuò a guardare Jackie. «Anche quando tu eri lì... lui ha baciato un'altra persona.»  
Shane si coprì il viso con le mani, sentendo il suo cuore sgretolarsi ad ogni parola.  
«E indovina con chi ti ha tradito?» continuò Nicky mentre gli altri erano in silenzio, troppo sconvolti per dire qualcosa. «Con me.»  
«Nicky, smettila di dire stronzate.» intervenne Brian, «Non è divertente.»  
«Oh, ma non sono stronzate, è la verità.» replicò l'altro, «Vero, Shane?»  
Shane rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue scarpe, ogni singola parola lo distruggeva sempre di più.  
«Shane... è vero?» pigolò Jackie.  
Lui le prese la mano, incerto su cosa fare. Mentire o confermare? Sapeva che se avesse mentito Nicky gliela avrebbe fatta pagare e che se avesse detto la verità avrebbe perso Jackie.  
«Shane, avanti, dì che sono tutte palle.» esclamò Mark.  
Shane sospirò e strinse più forte la mano di Jackie, sentiva gli sguardi degli altri su di sé, compreso quello vittorioso di Nicky. «È vero.» mormorò. «Ti amo, Jackie, scusa.» continuò alzando la testa e guardando la sua fidanzata.  
Jackie lo fissò e si liberò della presa di Shane. «Non è vero.» disse e fece un passo indietro finendo contro Brian. «Perché?» domandò.  
Shane non seppe cosa rispondere. «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò cercando nuovamente la mano di lei.  
«Che cazzo hai combinato?» tuonò Brian e posò le mani sulle spalle di Jackie.  
«Scusa.» Shane stava piangendo, guardò Jackie e capì di averla persa. «Io non volevo.» si giustificò sapendo bene che non c'era nessuna giustificazione per quello che aveva fatto.  
«Io ti amo, scusa.» continuò Shane dopo un paio di singhiozzi e cercò le mani di Jackie ma lei si spinse contro Brian e portò le mani al petto. «Jackie... per favore... perdonami.» singhiozzò Shane e si appoggiò al muro, la testa bassa e gli occhi chiusi.  
Nicky gongolò mentre Shane piangeva. Jackie si guardò le mani e lentamente si sfilò l'anello di fidanzamento e con le mani che tremavano lo diede a Shane, lui lo strinse nel pugno non capendo cosa fosse.  
Jackie respirò a fondo e si allontanò, passando fra Mark e Brian, ignorando i richiami di Kian. Brian guardò Kerry e lei annuì, insieme a Jodi andò alla ricerca di Jackie.  
«Perché l'hai fatto?» chiese Brian a Nicky.  
Il più grande scrollò le spalle. «Era giusto che sapesse.» rispose, «Si stanno, o devo dire che si stavano, per sposare?»  
«Ma tu stai sorridendo!» gridò Mark, «Sei felice che si siano lasciati!»  
Nicky alzò ancora le spalle mentre Shane scivolava per terra senza smettere di piangere.  
Aprì lentamente la mano e guardò l'anello, urlò e pianse ancora più forte. Jackie se ne era andata, l'aveva persa per sempre. Si abbracciò le ginocchia e gli sembrò che il suo corpo venisse dilaniato. Era finita, era tutto finito. Aveva perso tutto.  
Mormorò il nome di Jackie in una lania senza fine, come se sussurrare il suo nome la riportasse indietro. Ma Jackie non tornò indietro

❦❦❦

Shane arrancò sul vialetto della piccola casa di Jackie. Brian e gli altri lo avevano convinto ad andare da lei e chiederle nuovamente scusa. Lui non era del tutto convinto che lei lo avrebbe ascoltato ma desiderava disperatamente Jackie nella sua vita. Aveva detto a sua madre che lui e Jackie avevano litigato, non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirle la verità. Si domandò cosa avesse detto Jackie ai suoi genitori. Prima lo adoravano e adesso?  
Sospirò e suonò il campanello, dopo quella che gli parve un'eternità la porta si aprì di uno spiraglio. «Ciao Jackie.» mormorò lui guardandola.  
«Aspetta.» disse lei e richiuse la porta.  
Shane rimase fermo e si domandò cosa stesse facendo Jackie e perché non lo avesse fatto entrare. “No! Non può essere con un altro!” pensò terrorizzato.  
La porta si aprì nuovamente e Jackie passò a Shane una grossa scatola di cartone. «Tieni, non li voglio più.» disse.  
Shane guardò la scatola e poi Jackie, «Aspetta! Parliamo, per favore!» esclamò guardando la porta ormai chiusa. Rimase lì qualche minuto sperando che Jackie aprisse la porta, poi tornò in auto. Tolse il coperchio e rimase sconvolto quando vide il contenuto: erano i regali che aveva fatto a Jackqueline in quei venti mesi di relazione. Afferrò l'orsetto di pezza con il grande cuore rosso fra le zampine e sentì le lacrime scivolare lungo le guance.  
Posò il viso contro il pupazzetto e percepì il profumo di Jackie. Gli mancava terribilmente, più di quanto potesse immaginare. Sistemò l'orsetto nella scatola e partì. Jackie gli aveva ridato l'anello, Jackie gli aveva restituito i regali, Jackie non rispondeva alle chiamate, ai messaggi o alle email. Jackie non voleva vederlo.  
Si fermò, le lacrime gli impedivano di vedere al di là del suo naso, cercò di respirare a fondo e un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra mentre lo stomaco si stringeva in una morsa dolorosa. Strinse il volante e posò la testa sulle mani. Perché non aveva detto nulla a Jackie? C'erano state tante occasioni in cui avrebbe potuto farlo, invece era stato zitto.  
E aveva rovinato tutto. Non si sentiva così male, così debole, stupido e inutile da tanto tempo.  
Era solo, senza Jackie. Lo stomaco si torse un'altra volta, aprì la portiera e vomitò sul ciglio della strada. Boccheggiò e si pulì la bocca con la mano.  
Era tutto finito.  
Jackie non sarebbe mai tornata da lui.

❦❦❦

Tutti lo odiavano, Shane lo sapeva bene. Alla fine aveva detto la verità ai suoi genitori che erano rimasti in silenzio a lungo prima di mormorare un “Ci hai deluso.”  
Shane si rigirò nel letto, aveva deluso la sua famiglia, aveva deluso i suoi amici, aveva deluso Jackie. Sospirò e si alzò in piedi, alla ricerca di un qualcosa che gli facesse dimenticare tutto. In un mobile della sala trovò una bottiglia di Whisky. Tornò in camera bevendo il liquido ambrato, si sedette sul letto e guardò la scatola che gli aveva dato Jackie. Sospirò e bevve ancora.  
Si alzò barcollando e raggiunse la scatola sulla scrivania, guardò il contenuto mentre le lacrime gli bagnavano le guance. Ormai aveva perso il conto di quante volte aveva pianto in quei dodici giorni. Tante, troppe. Neppure per Nicky aveva pianto così tanto.  
Shane scosse la testa e afferrò l'orsetto e lo strinse al petto, incespicando nei suoi piedi andò in bagno e si guardò allo specchio; non si radeva da quasi una settimana e gli occhi erano circondati da occhiaie violacee.  
“La mia Jackie non mi vuole più.” pensò per l'ennesima volta. Con un gesto brusco aprì l'antina del mobile specchio e prese la boccetta di sonniferi. Erano l'unica cosa che lo aiutava a dormire almeno un pochino.  
Tornò in camera sua, riprese in mano la bottiglia si sedette sul letto, posò con delicatezza l'orsetto sul cuscino e bevve ancora.  
Ingoiò due pillole.  
Fissò la foto di lui e Jackie che teneva sul comodino.  
Un altro sorso, altre due pillole.  
Jackie non sarebbe mani tornata con lui.  
Altre pillole, altro whisky.  
Lui l'amava ancora.  
Un altro sorso, ancora pillole. Si sdraiò sul letto e strinse il pupazzo. Chiuse gli occhi, le palpebre erano pesanti come macigni, come il peso che aveva dentro di lui.  
Singhiozzò ancora e si raggomitolò in posizione fetale. Sperò di svegliarsi e trovare Jackie al suo fianco.  
Se non fosse successo, non voleva più svegliarsi.

Parte V

Aprì lentamente gli occhi e fissò confuso il soffitto bianco. Dov'era? La sua camera aveva le pareti beige, non bianche; chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e respirò lentamente. C'era qualcosa che non andava, lo sentiva, anche il letto non era il suo. Aprì di nuovo gli occhi e fissò il soffitto.  
«Tesoro, ti sei svegliato!»  
Shane fissò sua madre e vide il tubicino della flebo e capì di essere in ospedale; si ricordò di ogni cosa, lui che beveva e mandava giù sonniferi.  
Sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso. «Mamma.» mormorò e lasciò che lei gli accarezzasse i capelli. «Scusa,» disse con gli occhi chiusi. «non volevo deludere te e papà.» pigolò.  
«Non mi hai deluso.» lo rassicurò Mae.  
Shane sospirò e apri gli occhi. «Però ho deluso Jackie.» sospirò.  
Mae sorrise e con un gesto della testa gli indicò la poltrona accanto al letto. Shane girò lentamente la testa e spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, Jackie era lì!  
«Ma è scomoda.» notò guardandola, Jackie era rannicchiata sulla poltrona, la testa posata sul bracciolo. «Le verrà il mal di schiena...» disse preoccupato. Lei era lì, addormentata su una scomoda poltrona, Shane pensò e sperò che fosse un buon segno.  
«L'ho chiamata io.» spiegò Mae, «Io e tuo padre le abbiamo detto di andare a casa, ma lei ha insistito per stare qui.»  
Shane annuì e continuò a guardare Jackie, i capelli le coprivano parte del viso, sorrise e gli venne voglia di alzarsi, andare da lei e stringerla forte; invece rimase lì a guardarla.

Il medico e i genitori erano andati via da qualche minuto e Shane si sedette sul letto per guardare Jackie. Sorrise quando la vide svegliarsi. «Buongiorno.» le disse e sorrise nuovamente. Da quando l'aveva vista lì non aveva smesso di sorridere, neppure quando il dottore gli aveva consigliato di parlare con lo psicologo.  
«Shane!» esclamò lei mettendosi seduta, «Stai meglio?» sbadigliò e alzò le braccia sopra la testa stiracchiandosi.  
Shane sorrise, «Tu sei qui.» rispose e si fissò le mani non sapendo cosa fare. Voleva andare ad abbracciarla ma aveva paura di un rifiuto.  
«Mi hai fatto preoccupare.» disse Jackie e si alzò in piedi.  
«Scusa.» disse Shane e pensò che ultimamente non aveva fatto altro che scusarsi. «Non volevo farti preoccupare.»  
Jackie si avvicinò ancora e Shane allungò una mano e sfiorò quella di lei con l'indice e la strinse. «Shane, no.» disse scostando la mano.  
Lui annuì e posò la mano sulla gamba. «Come vuoi.» pigolò leggermente deluso.  
«Vedi...» Jackie sospirò, «tu sei ancora importante per me, è solo che non me la sento.» spiegò.  
Shane annuì e si sforzò di sorridere. «Va bene, Jackie.» disse. «Tu sei qui e per me è sufficiente.»  
Jackie gli regalò un sorriso. «Adesso vado.» disse.  
«Resta ancora un po', per favore.» mormorò Shane e si rese conto che la stava supplicando. Sospirò e iniziò a giocare con il tubicino della flebo. «Non voglio stare solo.»  
«Ti si sfilerà l'ago se continui.» lo riproverò Jackie e Shane smise. «Ti senti bene sul serio?» chiese dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
Shane annuì, «Sì.» rispose, «Insomma, potrebbe andare meglio.» aggiunse e scrollò le spalle, «Mi sei mancata tanto.»  
Jackie respirò a fondo e non disse nulla, Shane la guardò deluso, voleva sentirsi dire lo stesso da Jackie. Si sdraiò sul letto e sistemò i cuscini dietro la schiena.  
«Non volevo farti del male, credimi.» disse Shane e sospirò. «Scusa.» mormorò. «Mi dispiace per tutto.»  
«Lo spero.» disse Jackie e Shane sentì la cattiveria nella sua voce. Deglutì e si voltò per prendere l'acqua sul comodino, mentre svitava il tappo gli venne in mente quando aveva chiesto a Jackie di sposarlo. Chiuse gli occhi e bevve piano.  
«Sei fai un'altra volta una cosa del genere ti ammazzo io.» esclamò Brian entrando in camera seguito da Kian e Mark.  
«Io vado.» disse Jackie. «Ciao, Shane.» lo salutò, salutò anche gli altri e si avvicinò alla porta.  
«Nicky.» sibilò lei. «Cosa ci fai qua?»  
Lui alzò le spalle, «Sono venuto a trovare il mio amico.» disse ed entrò.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» domandò Brian.  
Nicky ignorò la sua domanda e si avvicinò a Shane, «Come stai?» sussurrò baciandogli la testa, si voltò e vide Jackie che lo fissava. «Sai che la sera in cui vi siete conosciuti lui è venuto da te solo per farmi arrabbiare?»  
Jackie lo guardò e fissò Shane e lui lesse la delusione sul suo viso, senza dire una parola lei si voltò e andò via.  
«Sei uno stronzo!» esclamò Mark. «Perché devi farla star male?»  
Nicky scrollò le spalle. «Dio, e piantatela di scaldarvi così tanto per lei!» sputò, «È solo una ragazza!»  
«Jackie è... era la mia ragazza.» mormorò Shane e sentì che sarebbe scoppiato a piangere da un momento all'altro.  
«Sei un coglione» disse Mark.  
Brian sospirò pesantemente e andò vicino a Shane, gli posò una mano sulla spalla nel tentativo di consolarlo.  
«Che cazzo sta succedendo?»  
Si voltarono tutti quando sentirono la voce di Louis, il loro manager. «Perché Jackie mi ha detto che Nicky è uno stronzo figlio di puttana?»  
«Mi ha detto che sei la persona più orribile che abbia incontrato.» disse rivolto al ragazzo. «E tu,» si girò verso Shane, «che non vuole più vederti.»  
Shane annuì e singhiozzò in silenzio.  
«Qualcuno vuole degnarsi di dirmi cosa cazzo sta succedendo?»  
Shane singhiozzò un paio di volte, si asciugò le lacrime e respirò a fondo poi iniziò a raccontare. Disse di quando Nicky lo baciò, di come lui lo trattasse e di come lui si lasciasse trattare, della sera in cui aveva incontrato Jackqueline, dei mesi in cui Nicky lo aveva lasciato stare, del tradimento, dei ricatti...  
Louis rimase in silenzio fino alla fine del racconto e camminò per la stanza, una mano sul mento, l'altra sul fianco e iniziò a camminare per la stanza. «Ma sei un coglione?» sbraitò contro Nicky.  
«Stavo solo giocando!» si difese lui.  
«Giocando? Stavi giocando?» urlò Louis, «Hai rovinato un relazione e fatto uscire di testa Shane, ti sembra un gioco?»  
Nicky alzò le spalle e non rispose. «Ve la state prendendo troppo.» sbottò dopo qualche secondo.  
Shane si asciugò le lacrime e si soffiò il naso con il fazzoletto che gli aveva passato Brian. Si sentì completamente svuotato. Prima, per un singolo istante, quando Jackie gli aveva sorriso, aveva sperato che le cose tornassero come prima. Ma adesso lei se ne era andata e aveva detto a Louis che non lo voleva più vedere.  
«Hai rovinato la mia vita.» disse guardando Nicky. «Ti odio.»  
Nicky lo guardò e scrollò le spalle. «Io...» si bloccò quando intercettò Louis.  
«Tu sei fuori.» disse il manager, «Vattene.»  
Nicky sbuffò, «E va bene, me ne vado.»  
«Tu non hai capito. Sei fuori dalla band, Byrne.» specificò Louis.  
«Cosa?» strillò Mark.  
Shane fissò Louis con gli occhi spalancati, non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere.  
«Mi stai cacciando?» urlò Nicky.  
«Sì.» disse Louis. «Ed ora vai via, ti voglio domani nel mio ufficio.»  
Shane sorrise. Se Nicky non avesse fatto più parte della band lui non avrebbe più avuto problemi. Si sentì meglio.

❦❦❦

Shane saltò sul letto quando sentì il campanello suonare, si premette le mani sulle tempie e sbadigliò. Barcollando si alzò dal letto e scese al piano di sotto gemendo per il dolore alla testa. La sera prima Kian e Mark erano andati da lui per vedere la partita. Avevano bevuto un paio di birre e chiacchierato per il resto del tempo. Shane aveva pianto un paio di volte.  
Con uno sbadiglio aprì la porta e rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere Jackie.  
«Jackie!» esclamò a voce alta e chiuse gli occhi alla fitta di dolore che gli attraversò il cervello.  
«Stai bene?» domandò lei.  
Shane annuì, «È solo mal di testa.» rispose. «Cosa ci fai qui? Credevo che fossi a Dublino con Kerry...»  
Jackie sorrise. «Sono tornata in anticipo.» disse, «Non mi fai entrare?»  
Shane si sentì stupido per non averci pensato subito, si sentì ancora più sciocco quando si ricordò che indossava: un paio di vecchi pantaloni di una tuta, macchiati e rovinati in più punti. «Scusami.» sorrise, «Entra.» disse e si spostò.  
Jackie lo seguì e si sedette con lui sul divano.  
Shane si guardò le mani insicuro su cosa dire e cosa fare. «Come stai?» domandò infine.  
«Bene.» rispose lei.  
Shane annuì e la guardò. «Vuoi del caffè?» chiese e Jackie annuì, lui si alzò e andò in cucina domandandosi come mai lei fosse lì. Non la vedeva da due settimane, da quando era uscita dall'ospedale.  
Dieci minuti dopo tornò in salotto con due tazze di caffè. «Come mai sei qui?» domandò sedendosi. «Cioè... sono felicissimo che tu sia qui ma ecco... credevo che non volessi più vedermi.»  
Jackie soffiò sul caffè e respirò profondamente. «Ieri ho incontrato Nicky.» disse.  
Shane rimase in silenzio con la paura che Jackie lo mandasse al diavolo rovesciandogli il caffè sulla testa. Però lei era lì...  
«Mi ha detto alcune cose,» continuò lei e fissò il liquido scuro, «era davvero arrabbiato.» sorseggiò lentamente il caffè. «Ha detto che era geloso perché tu non lo guardavi più mentre prima eri sempre disponibile.»  
Shane annuì lentamente. «È vero.» mormorò e posò la tazza sul tavolino.  
«Mi dici cos'è successo?» disse lei.  
Shane sospirò e si posò contro lo schienale del divano. «Credo di essermi innamorato di Nicky appena ci siamo incontrati. Solo che per lui io ero un... giocattolo.» si fermò e guardò davanti a lui, le mani in grembo, la sinistra che tormentava la destra.  
«Quella sera... quando ci siamo conosciuti ero arrabbiato con lui e sì, sono venuto da te per farti ingelosire.» confessò e guardò Jackie con la paura che scappasse di nuovo; senza pensarci le prese la mano e la strinse fra le sue. «Ma io ti amo sul serio, Jackie.»  
Si fermò nuovamente e respirò a fondo. «Lui mi ha ricattato e io non ho avuto il coraggio di dire di no. Scusa.»  
Jackie annuì lentamente, tolse la mano da quelle di Shane e riprese in mano la tazza. «Ho capito.» disse.  
Rimasero in silenzio mentre finivano i caffè. Shane temeva che Jackie non gli credesse, che se ne andasse e non tornasse più.  
«Lo hai ancora!» esclamò Jackie afferrando l'orsetto.  
Shane si chiese cosa ci facesse lì, poi si ricordò che lo aveva con lui quando era sceso e lo aveva lasciato sul divano. «Puoi riprendertelo, se vuoi.»  
Jackie sorrise e accarezzò le orecchie dell'orsetto. Respirò a fondo e sorrise a Shane. «Mi piacerebbe.» disse.  
Shane sorrise ancora di più; sentiva che aveva una speranza, doveva solo aspettare.

❦❦❦

Jackie si guardò allo specchio e si toccò il collo. «Sono in tempo per fuggire, vero?»  
Kerry rise e le prese le mani. «Calmati, tesoro.» disse sorridendo. «È normale essere nervose, credimi.»  
Jackie annuì. «Sì, lo so.» disse. «E se ha cambiato idea? E se non ci fosse?» chiese allarmata.  
«Ma sei matta?» la rimproverò Jodi, «Shane è lì che ti aspetta!»  
«E noi siamo abbastanza in ritardo.» disse Kerry, «Andiamo, è ora.»

Shane guardò Jackie che si avvicinava lentamente lungo la navata nel suo bellissimo abito bianco e lilla. Sorrise e si sentì felice. Lei era li e stavano per sposarsi. Ci aveva messo mesi a riconquistare la sua fiducia. Cia aveva messo un mese e mezzo dal giorno in cui lei era andata a casa sua prima che lei dicesse di sì ad un appuntamento. Un altro mese prima che riuscisse a baciarla. Altri quaranta giorni prima di fare di nuovo l'amore con lei, sette mesi prima che gli dicesse di nuovo “Sì, voglio sposarti!”  
Ma lei ora era lì, davanti a lui. Shane le strinse le mani e la baciò velocemente sulla guancia. «Ti amo.» le sussurrò.  
«Ti amo anche io.»  
Shane guardò il viso sorridente di Jackie ed era sicuro, le cose sarebbero state perfette da quel giorno.


End file.
